


Truth or Dare = Drarry

by kiema01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Possessive Harry Potter, some chapters are kinda crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiema01/pseuds/kiema01
Summary: Harry was dared by ron to ask malfoy on a date in a truth or dare game and to he's surprise malfoy actually said yes





	1. Malfoy would you like to go out with me?

**Author's Note:**

> this means Ron inner thoughts - ("that") or ("this") ( )

**Harry POV**

“Malfoy would you like to go out with me?” 

“Okay” malfoy said with a blank expression on his face 

“Eh! Really I mean you would?” I ask malfoy with a shock expression on my face

“I hate repeating myself potter, I said yes”

“Why?” I ask 

“Why what?” malfoy ask 

“Why do you say yes?”

“How about you why did you ask me out?” malfoy said 

“It’s a secret” I said

“hmm.. So?”

“So what?” I ask 

“Is that all I need to do something if that’s all I need to get going now” malfoy said

“uhmm…ehhh.. Yes that’s all go ahead” I said 

“Okay see you later harry” malfoy said as he walk towards the Slytherin dorm

What the hell did he just call me by my first name? Damn that malfoy he didn’t answer my question why in the world would he say yes I was so sure he would make fun of me or even hex me what am I going to do now? Damn it’s all Ron’s fault why the heck would he dare me to ask malfoy out

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ron POV**

I love harry his my best friend but he’s starting to annoy me, he’s biggest cock- block in the history of Hogwarts and he’s not even aware of it whenever me and mione are about to go at it he will come and disturb us unintentionally, ever since he broke up with Ginny he shows no intention of wanting to date someone that means he will have a lot of free time to be a cock-block and I can’t have that so when I see my opportunity to get back at him I dared him to ask he’s most hated rival on a date he will surely get hex by malfoy but I know he can take a hex or two after all he defeated the most psychotic bastard in the history of England 

A few minutes after I dared harry he came back to the common room with a confuse expression on his face and why the heck is alright that’s a surprise it seems that malfoy didn’t hex him but did he even do what I order him to do?

“Harry?” I ask 

“Damn Ron he said Yes” harry said 

“Whaaaaat? Really ?” I ask harry

“Yes and what am I going to do now, it’s all your fault you know” harry said 

“I can’t believe he actually said yes” said mione 

“Yeah why the heck would he?” ask Ginny

“Oh! common harry is not that bad Ginny” said Neville 

“I know it’s just harry and malfoy , its harry and malfoy” said Ginny as if it would explain everything 

“Then just go out with him you never know maybe it will work out fine you know the whole opposite attracts thing that mione been telling me” 

_(At this point I don’t really care even if its malfoy I just need someone to distract harry for the time being, desperate times calls for desperate measure and malfoy have been civil with us ever since the start of the school year, he’s actually a good looking guy which is a plus for harry )_

“He’s Malfoy, Ron” Ginny shout at me and look at me as if I’m the craziest person she meet

“You know I expect you to suggest harry to make fun of malfoy but I guess you mature a lot Ron” mione said with a smile

_(If you only knew mione I’m just doing this to get more alone time with you)_

“But you know I’m still wondering why malfoy would say yes could it be that he likes you harry” Neville said

“Like! can malfoy even like someone and even if he does it will surely be not harry” ginny said

“You’ll never know you know” Neville said

“uhmm… Guys you do know he’s a guy right and I’m not even gay” harry said

“Don’t worry harry it’s normal here in the wizarding world unlike in the muggle world you can even start a family with malfoy if you want with the help of potions” Neville suggest

“Neville” shout Ginny

“Why are you okay with this Neville didn’t you hate malfoy” harry ask

“Hate is a strong word I don’t hate him I’m just irritated at him but he already apologies to me you know and he’s trying hard to be civil to me ever since the war end” Neville said

“He did?” ask harry 

“Yup he even apologies to Ginny, Ron and Hermione I thought he apologies to you too” said Neville

“No he did not” shout harry

“Well that’s strange” i said

“So what are you going to do?” Ginny ask 

“Just try it once harry” I suggest 

“You know I have a feeling that you’re up to something Ron” Harry said while looking at me

“Of course not” I said averting my eyes

“Just try it once harry not everybody gets the opportunity to date the slytherin ice prince you know” Neville said

“Don’t do it harry you can date anyone not just that ferret” Ginny said 

“He’s a cute ferret you know so why not” Hermione said 

“Hermione” said ginny 

“Well what are you going to do harry?” I ask

“I guess I will try” harry said

_(Well that’s a surprise I don’t think he will actually agree well as long as it was something to occupy him for the time being that’s fine)_

“What if he’s planning something to harry maybe that’s why he said yes” ginny said

“Ginny the war is over and I don’t think malfoy would be up to something” Neville said

“but what if?” Ginny said

“Harry can protect himself Ginny he’s one of the most powerful wizard you know” Hermione said

“Mione I’m not” harry said

“Of course you are mate you even have a book named after you and you’re even listed in Hogwarts most powerful wizard of all time” I said 

“Wow Ron how do you know all of that” harry said 

“Dating mione of course she won’t stop talking about all the book’s she read when were together you know” I said 

“Of course it’s Hermione” harry said while laughing 

“Hey” mione said 

“Well good luck harry and please inform me how your first date will go” Neville said

“Date?” harry said

“Don’t tell me you didn’t ask him on a date” I ask suspiciously 

“Well I just ask him to go out with me he said yes and I suddenly don’t know what to do and he seem like he’s in a hurry so I forgot to ask him” harry said

“Well that’s easy just owl him the details” mione said

“Why didn’t I think about that thanks hermione” harry said

“Well should we continue our game” Neville said 

“I’ll pass for now I’ll still have to think of what to write to malfoy” harry said 

“You know you should call him draco now he’s your boyfriend after all” I tease harry

“Ron” said ginny while glaring at me

“Yes harry it will be bad if people think that you’re dating he’s dad” Neville said 

“Merlin what’s wrong with you two” ginny said to me and Neville

“Ron and I have to do something too so well pass for now “said mione

”okay I’ll pass for now too I have to go to the infirmary because of you guys, you’re giving me a headache” ginny said as she left the common room

“Well I can’t play by myself so guess I will just go to the garden bye guys” Neville said and he left 

“well bye harry good luck writing love letter to malfoy” I said as I drag mione outside the common room

“Bye harry” mione said

“Bye guys good luck finding a good place to snog” harry said with a innocent smile on his face 

_(Damn that harry all this time I think it’s unintentional but could it be that he’s messing with me well at least for now someone would be there for him and he will have no time to be a cock-block, good luck with your love life harry and good luck dating the most difficult person in the history of Hogwarts)_


	2. Letter to draco?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is having a hard time writing a letter to draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just as confused as harry coming up with a plot for this story :P this actually doesn't have a proper plot right now but i will come up with it soon i think and i hope i'm right ;)

**Harry POV**

Why the heck did malfoy agree to go out with me?

Why did he apologize to everyone but not me? 

He piss me off, is he planning something, revenge? Why won’t he? But why would he? 

Well fuck it I will just go with the flow, now then what should I write 

 

~~Dear Malfoy,~~

 

Using dear sounds wrong he’s not dear to me, should I call him draco? I guess I can so I will, should I really write him a letter or would it be better to meet him in person? but then again I don’t want to look stupid in front of him why the heck did I even stutter earlier well for now I better write this stupid letter and composed myself to meet him later, but really why the hell why do I even need to prepare its just malfoy, what’s wrong with me well for now what should I say to this git

 

Draco,  
\------------------  
\------------------  
\------------------  
Potter

 

Ahh! why can’t I think of anything it should be simple should I call myself potter he called me harry right should I used my name instead or would it be better to write under an alias, what the heck I’m not even an author why would I need an alias but then again he can used this letter to make fun of me so I should be careful, if I used alias I think HP would be great should I call him DM the heck it’s just a letter I need to get a grip of myself , I know I will just keep it simple as possible no need for alias he can do whatever he want with this letter it’s not like I’m going to say embarrassing things to him I will just deal with the problem when the problem arise no need to over think it’s just the Git malfoy, the ferret malfoy don’t think too much will then

 

 ~~Draco,~~  
~~Would you like to go to hogsmeade with me this sunday?~~

 

Opps! Wait a minute we can’t go there we will need permission to go and I don’t think that’s a good Idea, and now that I think about it wouldn’t the daily prophet spy on us if we go there , oh! I know I will just invite that git in the muggle world but would he come? But then again maybe it's for the best if he refuse to come, whatever I don’t need to please malfoy he’s a git after all and I don’t care whether he comes or not, yup why should I care he’s a malfoy, he’s malfoy, he’s malfoy so I don’t care, after all he forgot to apologize to me that git why would he apologize to everyone except me 

 

 ~~Draco,~~  
~~Let’s meet on the~~

 

 ~~Draco,~~  
~~Would you like to go to~~

 

 ~~Draco,~~  
~~How would you like to go to~~

 

Fuck this I will just go and meet him I can’t seem to write this stupid letter that’s right I will just ambush that git after dinner, yeah that’s what I’m going to do 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a newbie and english is my 3rd language so please don't be mean but of course you can comment and point out if i have wrong grammar or spelling :P i will try to improved as the time goes by if that was even possible ;)


End file.
